


In the Dark of the Night

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caring, Comfort, My First Fanfic, Sleeping Together, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy sneaking into the Doctor's room in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind. I had this little thought about twissy and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

Something warm was pressed into his side. Not something, someone. A small warm hand on his chest and the breath on his neck gave it away.

How could someone gave gotten into his TARDIS without him realizing, much less into his room? Surely he hadn't been so deeply asleep that he hadn't heard an intruder warning, so it had to be someone that was at least somewhat trusted. Or they had been able to disable the TARDIS’ warning system. 

The soft curves pressed into him led him to believe this person was female. Her scent was very familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The hand on his chest moved up to run through his hair, making him tense. 

“Shh...”

Oh, no. This can't be happening, she couldn't really be here. Not now. 

He tried to move away from her but she clung to him. One leg wrapping around his, pinning him to his bed. 

“If you don't be still, I might just have to leave and go destroy something important.”

Her hand continued to run through his hair and although he hated to admit it, it was very relaxing. So he laid there in the darkness, listening to her breathe. 

The sudden cold he felt when she rose up startled him.

“What's wr-”

A hand over his mouth cut off his words. Right, no talking. 

He felt his arm being lifted and stretched out across the bed and then the familiar weight of her body nestling back into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss to her dark hair. 

She smelled like time and stardust and Gallifrey.

Why couldn't it always be like this? Just the two of them, together. They could have so many great adventures together, traveling through time and space. Doing anything they wanted, being free. 

A sharp tug on his hair pulled him back to reality. 

“Stop thinking so loud. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

He turned on his side to look at her. Her eyes shone in the darkness, bright and inquisitive. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her against him, as close as possible. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he started to work his long fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful, relaxed and at peace. 

He didn't know how long they had stayed like this, time didn't really seem to matter just then. She was calm and completely at ease, her head tucked under his chin and her body all wrapped up in his. He was just in the edge of sleep when her voice pulled him back,

“I'm sorry Theta…”

He let out a sigh. His breath moving her hair, making it tickle his face. 

“I know… I love you Koschei.”

She was either asleep or didn't want to reply, but he didn't mind. It was always this way. 

He fell asleep to the sound of her calming double heartbeat and the feel of her soft breath in his ear. 

When he woke up she would be gone, and when their paths crossed they would both pretend this had never happened. It's just how things were. But for tonight, she was his. 

××××


End file.
